


I just turn around and there you are

by downlookingup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downlookingup/pseuds/downlookingup
Summary: Jaime gets a surprise in the greeting card aisle.





	I just turn around and there you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagineagreatadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/gifts).



> On Tumblr, imagineagreatadventure requested: "a hopeless romantic and a single-but-proud meet at a store on valentine’s day. the latter is buying valentine cards ironically, the former buying them sincerely in hopes of getting a date".

“Brienne!” Jaime hid the card behind his back and prayed she hadn’t seen. Gods, of all the supermarkets in the King’s Landing metro area, she had to walk into this one. “What are you doing here?”

She grinned at him, brandishing a box of _Star Wars_ -themed Valentine’s day cards and five bags of assorted candies. “The girls and I are celebrating Galentine’s Day.”

“Galentine’s?”

“Yeah, you know, February 13?” His face must have given away his absolute ignorance of what she was talking about. “It’s a day to celebrate female friendship. We just drink wine and eat our body weight in chocolate and hug a lot.”

“Huh.” Jaime vaguely remembered Myrcella mentioning it once. “Sounds fun.”

Brienne’s smile turned wry, and she shrugged. “I guess it’s a little silly, but what’s the point of being down about not having a date? I might as well enjoy the awesome friends I have.” She delivered the killing blow with a friendly punch to his arm. “Friends like you. I’d invite you, but…”

 _Friends like you_. Seven hells. “Galentine’s. I get it.” _Go home, Brienne. Go home._

He watched her eyes stray to where his arm was bent behind his back. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Nothing!” he said, far too quickly. Brienne’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. He’d always considered himself a good liar until he met her. Her eyes were too disarming.

“Show me.”

“I was just browsing,” he said, and turned to shove the card into a random pile of birthday cards.

Brienne easily reached her arm across and plucked it from the rack. Jaime watched her eyebrows knit in confusion as she read. A sappy stock photo of a couple holding hands was in the front. “ _Brains, Brawn, Beauty… You’ve got it all!_ ” it said. She flipped it open and read the rest. “ _You even have my heart. Happy Valentine’s Day._ ”

A dark flush spread over her face and she pushed the card into his hand. “Nice card,” she said, stiffly. “I’m gonna go, it was nice bumping into you.”

She was halfway down the aisle before Jaime kicked himself out of his stupor. “It was supposed to be a surprise!” he shouted after her.

“A surprise?”

“For you,” he clarified. He felt the stares of the other shoppers as they stood facing each other like dueling cowboys. “The card’s for you.”

“For me?”

“Can you still celebrate Galentine’s Day if you have a Valentine’s Day date?”

Brienne blushed anew, and her chin trembled with the effort of not smiling. “Well, it’s not like there’s a rulebook or anything.”

“Okay, then I’ll pick you up on Friday at eight.”

“Are you having me on, Lannister?”

“No, but hopefully I’ll have you on _something_ by midnight.”

She broke into a full-fledged grin. “I’ll see you on Friday, then.”


End file.
